tortellini
by luna-gal246
Summary: new characters...lots of them! romancey and humerfull all at once! there are fights, break-ups and make-ups, sibling rivalry, pain- not yet, and surfing-not yet either.. newho rr...be nice...oh and i own nothing but my sox. DISCONTINUED!
1. breakfast

chapter1:

''luna wait up!'' she turned around harry was running for her. she couldn't talk to him after last night. when she turned around and saw him her eyes filled with tears, she ran, she ran through the door, outside, she stopped by the lake. she sat down and leaned against a rock, sobbing.

''he is so insesitive, breaks up with me one da, the next still expects to be on speaking terms with me, and he left me for hermione, HERMIONE OF ALL PEOPLE." she screamed that last part.

"um luna your not the only person who sits by the lake. and if you think harry lft you for me you are sadly mistaken, he left you for draco malfoy." hermione was sitting not too far away. luna gogled at her, she couldn't beleive that her ex-boyfriend was... well... like that.

luna got up and went to breakfast. when she walked in the entrance hall she saw none other than harry, and to her surprise he was snogging someone she didn't know, but it deffidentaly wasn't malfoy.

"harry james potter who, may i ask, are you snogging?" luna walked up to him wiping her eyes. they broke apart.

"luna, oh this is hailey, hailey mawhemp. hays this is luna lovegood." he couldn't beleive, she, of all people, found them.

"over me already, eh potter." she walked to the great hall.

she walked past the slytherins where draco and hermione were snogging, the hufflepuffs, and the gryffendors where there was another couple she didn't know. she walked over to meet her, she was a bit more sivalized, they weren't snogging.

"hello, ronald and um, who are you exactly." luna was now talking to them. (a/n: i know that sounded stupid)

"oh hi luna, this is my friend amanda, 'manda this is luna." he introduced them.

"hello, luna, ronald tells me tons about you. why don't you sit down."

"okay thanks."she sat down next to amanda. "i haven't seen you around, are you new here?"

"well two of my friends tina and hailey, we were homeschooled in hertfordshire, but then my mum read about hogwarts, so now we're here. hailey was with harry last time i saw her, and i think tina is still in the dorm sobbing over jon he is still in hertfordshire." she replied as she chewed on a large bite of steak.

"oh so you know hailey."

"um yeah why?" she moved on to the potatoes and chicken.

"no reason, really. but can i talk to you alone after supper?"

"yeah, sure." she moved on yet again to desert. it was a miricle in lunas opinion that she wasn't the size of a baby whale. she was like a female ron, well... when it came to food.

"well amanda i will meet you in the common room i have loads of homework, see ya." he said as he got up and pecked her on the cheek.

"bye, ronald, see you." she was glowing.

"do you ever stop eating?" luna asked her.

"um, well i am absolutly starving. are you going to eat that?" she pointed to luna's brownie.

"um, no help yourself." she said slowly.

amanda grabbed her plate and attacked the brownie.


	2. a small talk

"amanda, well...you know your friend hailey?" luna had amanda cornered in corridors.

"of-course i know hailey, she is my friend." luna's big eyes scared her.

"well, can you talk to her for me. i caught her and harry, my ex-boyfriend, snogging in the entrance hall/"

"harry, as in harry potter, snogging HAILEY, oh my god i have to tell tina. bye luna." amanda was estatic, she ran off to the gryffendor dorms.

"well, that was pointless." luna stormed off.


	3. full of surprises

"tina you will never guess who hailey was snogging today!"amanda burst into the sixth year dorm.

"who, amandaline, ia hailey snogging now?" tina was still upset about coming to hogwarts and leaving Jon. amanda winced at her full first name, amandaline.

"first of all its amanda second of all hailey is with HARRY POTTER."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" they screamed in unison.

"harry potter oh my god he is like the most famous philosopher of all time."

"i know i am soo happy for her."amanda sat on her bed and rumaged through her trunk.she pulled out a pair of old jeans, a halter top, and a pair of trainers with vans written on them.she quickly dressed, classes were over for the day, sand dragged tina out to the quidditch pitch.

"amanda wear are you taking me? i don't want to play quidditch, i am not in the mood."tina complained the entire way to the pitch, amanda got two brooms from the broom cupbord, mounted one and thrusted the other into tinas arms.

"follow me, someone wants to see you."she kicked off of the ground and looked down at tina

"why do i have to fly i hate flying, you know that."

"just get your lazy butt on the broom."

"fine miss bossy. but i dont want to fly."

"yeah i think you will... when you get there." amanda flew up a little higher and saw ron.

"hey ronald is he here yet?"

"yeah, 'manda, yeah he's here, but your haven't properly introduced me to your friend yet."he pointed at tina

" oh sorry tina this is ron and visa versa."

"hello tina how do you know amanda?"

"wotcher, well she was my friend before hogwarts. you how do you know her?"

"well she is my girlfriend, we met on the train." ron got a better grip on his broom as he said this.

"well ron we should be going, tina stya here we'll be right back." amanda grabbed ron by the arm and flew off.

about ten minutes later amanda, ron, and tinas boyfriend jon.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! oh my god. jon what are you doing here?" tina sped to jon and almost knocked amanda and ron off of their brooms.

"well i hated being homeschooled so amanda wrotewrote to me, she told me about this place, so i came! i am a gryffendor sixth year, just like you." jon explained everything, he told about his time away from hogwarts, he rambled.


	4. the twin

(disclaimer: do i look rich to you? oh right you can't see me. but if i owned harry potter do you think i would still be writting fanfiction? think about it.)

(a/n: i was craving tortellini when i wrote this so just chill.)

(later that day in the great hall at dinner)

"so tina you haven't told me about your time at hogwarts without me." jon said to her while he gorged himself on tortellini.

"come on man it was ony a week. oh she stayed in the dorm crying, does thatg answer your question?" amanda wanted some tortellini and jon was eating it all.

"gee thanks amanda and if you don't mind my askingwhat have you been up to when i was in the dorm?" tina wanted tortellini also.

"well first ronald took me on a tour of hogwarts than i met all of his friends we played a few games of quidditch and hermione gave me tour of the library."

"and when did you and ron get together he said he was your boyfriend?" tina really wanted some tortellini she was getting snappy.

"well for your information he is my boyfriend but we dont have to tell you about it. oh and jon you are a pig." she and ron stood up amanda grabbed jons plate and she and ron walked to the gryffendor common room.

"she stole my tortellini." jon looked truly depressed.

"ooo tortellini." hailey said as she passed ron and amanda in the corridors. she grabbed the plate and started eating. ron stood looking at identical twins, both hailey and amanda were tall and had dirty blonde hair both wore glasses and both loved tortellini.

"oh hailey mum said she wanted to talk to you meet her in the three broomsticks on saturday, and thats mine." she grabbed the plate back.

"um amanda did you not tell me something are you cloned or what you look exactly the same." ron exclaimed.

"oh sorry ronald" said amanda.

"we're twins" they explained in unison.

"ronald this is hailey my twin obviously." amanda started eating the tortellini.

(a/n: pleeeeeeeeeez review, please please please. expect many more chapters.)


	5. getting aquainted

chapter 5 getting aquainted

"so um hailey how long have you two been twins?" ron was trying to make small talk and get along with both of them. they were in the common room amanda and hailey were sitting next to eachother on the couch and ron sat across from them in an old beet up armchair.

h: "i dont know hold on amanda werent we twins last year"

a:"yeah and when we were 14 aqnd 13"

h: "hey and at 10 11 and 12"

a: oh and 3 4 5 and 6

h: yeah werent we born as twins

a: i think so

h: ron you can be so stupid at times

"oh right sorry stupid question" ron turned red around the ears

"um ron do u want the rest of this tortellini i cant finish it?" amanda asked poking at it with a fork

"yeah sure thanx." he said as he ate the delisious itallian food

"well i think i am going to get ready for bed, i'll be back soon."hailey left up to the dorm.

"amanda why was tina so snappy at dinner?" ron asked

"she wanted some tortellini."

"oh well take this up to her i'm full." he handed her the plate of food.

"oh yea thanks, do u wnat to come with?"

"no it doesnt work i've tried before."

"umm its called fly here accio comet 260." the broom came shootingfrom amadnas dorm into rons arms.

"are you sure this will work?" he asked in great concern.

"no but its worth a try get on."she replied running up the stairs. he mounted the broom and kicked off lightly not wanting to go up the stairs. sure enough as soon as he went over the stairs they turned into a slide but had no effect he flew right over the slide into the dorm.

amanda was sitting on her bedand tina was eating the tortellini and talking to jon he must have flown as well.

"you are a really slow flier." amanda said as he flew in.

"but you love me." he said as he landed.

"no comment" was the reply, she slowly twirled a chunk of hair around her finger.

"what do you mean by no comment?"he said in a mock little kid voice as he walked over to her. she narrowed her eyes as he sat down next to her.

"um amanda thanks for the tortellini but i cant finnish it do u want it?" tina asked looking at her.

"i'll take it." ron said as he eyed the plate it was almost empty.

"okay here ronald." she handed him the plate.

"why is everyone calling me ronald?"he asked before gorging on the tortellini.


End file.
